Where am I?
by Crazy-Obsessed-Potter-Chick
Summary: Hermione stirred, slowly raising up from her position on the damp ground. How did she get here? Hermione has awoken in a strange place with no recollection of her past. Now her questions are: Where am I? And How do I get out? H/Hr fic.
1. The boy

**Authors note: Hey guys! This idea came to me while I was watching videos on YouTube. Anyway it has a lot to do with a bunch of different stories so if you see something familiar it is probably from that story/movie. Thanks!**

Hermione stirred, slowly raising up from her position on the damp ground. How did she get here? Slowly she became more aware of her surroundings but as she thought more on the subject of her past the less she could remember. A single name rang through her skull repeatedly the single name that gave her the urge to get up, Harry.

"Hermione!" she heard, the sound was heart wrenching and tears filled her eyes as she listened to the pitiful sound. Hermione looked around her and saw no source of the sound that was so desperately calling out to her. Only the empty city street and dirty moss stained buildings were her company. "Hello?" she called the scratchy sound of her voice echoing around and startling her, making her retreat several steps. "Is anybody here?" she called out letting out a whimper when she received no answer.

Slowly Hermione stepped forward cautious of everything around her. Occasionally she would her the cries of the boy, Harry, and she knew that somehow she had to get back to him. Hermione trudged on passing more and more of the tightly packed buildings until she came to a bridge. Upon further observation she realized that there was nothing holding this bridge up and that it seemed to float in midair. Hermione reached out her hand and she almost touched the railway of the bridge before she heard: "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hermione whirled around and came face to face with a red-haired boy the same age as her. He was hunched over like he was depressed about something and his eyes held the pain and terror of all the woes of the world. "You won't come back if you go across and you aren't ready yet." he sighed turning around and inching down the road. Hermione watched him go and it wasn't until he started to turn down a murky alleyway that she yelled out her cry of protest: Wait! The boy froze looking back over at her and frowning.

"Can you help me?" she asked in desperation. He seemed to contemplate it for a moment and then came back over to her. "I can't tell you where you are if that's what you mean. I can tell you that the voices you keep hearing are the sounds of your past and will gradually fade until you can't hear them anymore. Your job, as far as I know, is to forget and move on over the bridge. Most people have a hard time doing it though so don't be surprised if you are stuck here for a while."

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it again and then anger flared! "What do you mean you can't tell me where I am. Can you explain to me why my memory is royally screwed over! Can you tell me what I'm doing here of all places! Why I can remember my name but nothing else?" she cried out tears suddenly spilling out over her porcelain cheeks and rolling down her face falling one by one onto the fabric of the robe with the embroidered lion in the top right side.

Hermione stared at the boy her tears increasing as he gave her a look that expressed no sympathy only guilt. "Look, I can't tell you because I don't know myself. All I know about this place is that I showed up here with no memory and I was told by someone that I was to cross the bridge when I was ready. Nothing more!" the boy looked down at his feet and then swung a fist at the brick wall. The moss served as a cushion though and so his hand came away unhurt.

He glanced up at her and sighed slowly reaching up and touching the top part of her arm in a comforting way. "Come on, I'll show you to where I stay." he whispered pulling on her arm and leading the hysterical girl down the alley and up a stairway swinging open a metal door when they reached the top. "It isn't much but it's home." he led Hermione across the room to a door and motioned for her to touch the doorknob.

Her fingers slipped onto the handle and a light seemed to fill the room when it faded her name was written across the door in golden letters. "This means you've found a place to stay here. I'll see you tomorrow." he said before taking a few steps away from her and then turning around.

"Oh, and Hermione since I know your name now I think it's only fair for you to know mine, Aaron." then he was gone moving into his own room with his own name. Hermione took a deep breath and then swung open the door.


	2. Dreams and Distant Memories

**Authors note: Thanks to all those who read the first chapter/prologue. I know it kinda sounds boring at the beginning but it will get better and longer in the next few chapters I promise! Thanks! Also, I would like to apologize for ALL of my grammer errors and run-on sentence. I am really bad when it comes to stuff like that. All chapters after the first will be in first person. Let me know if you guys want me to do a chapter in Harry's POV or not. I also wanted to apologize about Hermione's memories being played out in dreams. I know that it is kinda overused. Thanks! 3**

I took a deep breath and swung open the door to find a room bathed with red and gold. It hurt me to look at it and it pained me even more that I didn't understand my feelings. Slowly I made my way to the dresser in the right hand corner of the room and slid open the drawer pulling out a beige set of pajamas. I tried to breathe evenly as I dressed and then sat down on the bed gracefully.

I spent the next few hours racking my brain for memories of anything I might be able to remember but it was like there was a brick wall between me and my past. So long I thought about my ignorance it was four on the morning before I finally slipped off to sleep.

_The little girl walked down the train stopping at each compartment and questioning the occupants of the small toad that the boy, Neville, was so desperate to find. She had reached the last few when she met them. She threw open the compartment door in annoyance and asked in a stuck up tone, "Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." The two boys shook their heads but she wasn't paying attention to them anymore she was watching the wand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." she commanded and listened with amusement as the redhead preformed the obviously fake spell. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked skeptically and then continued, "Well, it's not very good is it? I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they have all worked for me." The little girl then sat down across from the skinny black haired boy and sighed the words, "For example, occulus reparo." Then she placed the wand back into her pocket._

I sat bolt upright desperately clinging to the dream that was filling up my mind. I ventured out of my bedroom and slumped onto the couch trying my best not to wake Aaron. I knew it was a memory, I didn't know how I knew but I did. When Aaron emerged from his quarters an hour later he watched me mummer to myself. I tried to remember the pitch black shade of the skinny boys hair the bright green of his eyes. The voice I heard all myesterday came back with a rush flowing through me, _Hermione. _I didn't even noticed when Aaron leaned in, concerned. "Hermione are you okay?" Aaron questioned me, slowly sinking down beside her on the couch. "What are you doing?" he whispered beside me. I debated with myself for several moments wondering if I should tell him or not. Finally I decided to tell him hoping in the back of my head that he would have an answer. "I had a dream last night." I whispered and instantly Aaron's eyes grew wide. "You had a dream?" he asked me in amazement. "Yeah, I did." I exclaimed, jumping when I heard the voice again. _Hermione please, I can't do this without you! _My eyes widened and I felt a rush of excitement, the boy was Harry! It had to be I knew it. Aaron must have seen the emotions on my face because he growled and shook my shoulder. "Hermione! Will you talk to me please?" he cried out snapping me out of my trance. "It was a memory. Don't you see I dreamed a memory! About Harry!" I jumped up, suddenly excited. "Who?" Aaron questioned giving me a new look that told me he was questioning my sanity. "The voice I've been hearing! The only thing I could remember when I woke up was the name Harry. It has to be him, it just has to be!" My face broke out in a wide grin and I knew my eyes were filled with a sudden hope, this could be my sign. The sign that I could leave this dreadful place. I watched Aaron's emotions stroll across his face: fear, anger, confusion, and finally hope. "Are you sure it was a dream Hermione? We don't dream here, this could be great for you." I shook my head. "Well, what do you want to do then? I don't know anymore about this place than you do." Aaron remarked his eyes filling with sympathy. I watched the hope drain from his face bit by bit, and I knew. My eyes stung, he couldn't help me. I felt the tears start to fall again, raining down and landing on my folded hands that rested in my lap. Aaron stood and then hesitated finally putting his arms around me and pulling me to my feet. He whispered reassuring words to me as he half drug me into my room. He pulled back the silk red covers and then laid me underneath. For a moment, I thought he was going to lay down with me, but he simply gave me another sympathetic smile and left the room. I turned and sobbed into my pillow, my tears slowly running out. I was never going to see him again. Suddenly tingles ran up and down my arm and I heard his voice again a soft whisper, _Hermione. _My eyes fluttered closed and my breath evened and then I was dreaming.

_Hermione screamed as she rounded another tree death eaters on her trail as she dodged and shot spells. "Stupefy!" she yelled knocking a death eater off his feet. The other death eaters sent a flurry of spells as they stumbled over their fallen comrade. One hit Hermione in the back causing her to loose her footing and fall flat on her face. The closest death eater grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. She frantically searched for her wand and found that it was gone. Suddenly, the five or so death eaters disaperated, Hermione disappearing with them in a cloud of black smoke. The last thing she heard was a piercing scream of rage and fear. "Hermione!"_

My eyes fluttered open and my heart ached. I had to find a way out of this world. I had to get back to whatever life I had before this. "Aaron!" I called out hearing him approach the door with a quickness. "You're awake again." he said coming over and sitting next to her. "Is there anyone else around here?" I asked him a new determination filling me. "About four or five others. We mostly keep to ourselves. None of us really leave our safe houses either." "I want to talk to them." I said to him. "I feel like we might be able to learn something about this place. Someone has to know something." Aaron nodded at me and then rose and left the room. I dug in the drawers of the room and found only the same type of robes I appeared in. This is odd! I thought pulling out the clean robes and putting them on as well as the same jeans and shirt I had woken up in yesterday. This wardrobe needed new clothes. I washed my face with cold water in the sink of the bathroom and pulled my bushy hair into a loose ponytail and then met Aaron outside.

"Ready to go?" he asked me looking over the railing of the stairs. "Yes, I'm ready. I can't stay here forever." I said pushing past him to get down the stairs. The outside was so, dark. Dark green ivy ran up the stained brick walls and gaping holes were left in the sides of buildings. I saw several stains of red and I shuddered not wanting to know what it was. A constant draft blew against us as we moved out from the alleyway and into the streets. "This is where you have lived for all this time?" I asked Aaron disgustedly. He nodded and winced. "It isn't a very charming place, is it?" he joked half-heartedly. I nodded and lapsed back into scilence. The street seemed to go on forever, buildings upon buildings our only company. I shivered once more and pulled my robe around me tighter. I felt safe within the fabric that hung loosely onto my body. "Here, this is where I woke up." Aaron told me taking my hand. He led me up a narrow alley and flashes of him frightenedly walking through this same passageway plagued my mind.

Aaron pulled me into a hole that looked like a truck had gone through it. I gazed above me and took in the once more dreary sourroundings. The walls were painted dark grey almost black and nothing except us stood out in the room. It looked like a bank. Rows of tiny desks stood beside each other and it was almost comical to think about a fully grown person sitting in one of them. My eyes saw a plaque on the wall and slowly I walked toward it. Something told me that it was important. Aaron watched me as I blew on the front dust blowing into the air.

"Enter stranger, but take heedOf what awaits the sin of greedFor those who take but do not earn,Must pay most dearly in their turn,So if you seek beneath our floorsA treasure that was never yours,Thief, you have been warned, bewareOf finding more than treasure there."

I read the words out loud and a name clicked into my head, Gringotts. This was a bank called Gringotts. I had been here before! "This is a wizard bank Aaron. I remember this place now." Aaron gave a small smile and a nod. Suddenly the whole room held a different meaning to me now. I had stood in this room before with god knowa who else. I closed my eyes and stood there for a minute feeling a little bit closer to the person I was before all this happened. "Hermione, the door is here." Aaron told me and knock on a door that was almost hidden in the wall. I made my way over to him and we waited for about two or three minutes before the door swung open revealing a boy. I had the nagging feeling that I had seen him before. Well kept black hair came down to about his shoulders and blue grey eyes flitted around as if searching for something. "Who are you?" he asked staring into my eyes with an intensity that made me squirm. Aaron opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I was hoping that someone might be able to help me."

The boy stared at me and then shook his head and opened the door wider. I stepped inside slowly and pulled Aaron with me who all and all looked slightly nervous. "What would make you think I could help you?" The boy asked me. "Someone has to know something about this place." I told him, "I've been having these dreams," his eyes shot up at me and his eyebrows rose. "I know, Aaron told me it was odd. I have been having dreams about me and this boy his name is Harry. I don't have any proof but I know they are memories, my memories." The boy stared at me for a moment and then opened his mouth and rose his hand. "Regulus Black." he said shaking my hand slowly. The name rang a bell and again I was irritated by the fact that I could distantly remember all these things but couldn't place them. "You say you have been having dreams you believe are memories." it was more of a statement than a question. Regulus breathed in and then started telling me what he knew. "I showed up here a long time ago. Way before any of the others and I have never met a person that could dream. Of course, we all have temporary flashes. Small insignificant pictures that are impossible to put together. What makes you different?" he sighed, "Look, I don't know if I can help you or not. The only thing I can tell you is to try and trigger any memories possible. Sleep often and gather information. Try to remember what happened to get you here. That is the only way we can ever figure out what happened to you and us. Remember your past and we all might be able to escape."

**AN: End of the chapter. Tell me what you guys think! Don't worry you aren't going to have to suffer through all of Hermione's memories. Basically just know that she and Harry were together. Itt doesn't really matter how it got that way. This is going to be a confusing story I know. Please stay with me, everything will make sense in the end. As for Hermione, you might be thinking she is a little bit nuts but she will come around. She is having a lot of emotional mood swings and feels helpless. This isn't a good mix for Hermione. She also might be a little bit ooc. Sorry!**


End file.
